total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites
Overview Twelve previous contestants compete against 12 new faces at the place where it all began: Wawanakwa. In this new season of Total Drama, contestants will have to deal again with disgusting food, deadly challenges, and our beloved host Chris McLean, but this time, some stuff has changed in Wawanakwa. The contestants will compete in never seen before places of the island in a crazy reality that will finish when one of the 24 contestants wins one million dollars and gets crowned as the "Truth Favourite" or the "Truth Fan". Every three days, a challenge will be announced, and at the end of every inmunity challenge, one of the contestants of the losing team will be voted off, and will have to take the Boat of Losers and leave the island and the game. Summary After the downfall that the second season caused, it was decided that a new season was made, but this time, bringing back twelve of the most well-liked, dramatic, memorable, and iconic (and not so iconic) contestants in the past 8 seasons of Total Drama, however, they will also play alongside twelve fanatics of the show. Back in Camp Wawanakwa, and now labeled as "Fans" and "Favourites", they will be divided in two teams: the Beloved Buffaloes, and the Fanatic Falcons, and one by one, they will be eliminated via Boat of Losers, until the newbies outlast the veterans, or until the favourites give the fans a lesson of how to play the game. Elimination : For more information, visit: Total Drama Fans vs Favourites elimination table '' As a memorial to the first season, the elimination process is an hommage to the original elimination process. When a team loses an inmunity challenge, they must attend the Campfire Ceremony, and vote one of their teammates off the island, which will be the one with the highest amount of votes. At the merge phase, everyone will be up for elimination, excluding whoever has won the most recent inmunity challenge. In certain cases, the contestants may leave the game by circustances other that being voted off, which include situations where people are disqualified, want to forfeit the game, or are automatically eliminated after a challenge. Characters Twenty-one contestants, plus Chris, the host. Trivia *This is the first season to feature both returning players and first-time players competing togheter. **Thus, meaning all the ''Fans belong to a fifth generation. *This season also features the highest amount of contestants than any other season, at twenty-four. Gallery SkyArrives.png|This season's 24 contestants are introduced, and most take a disliking to Sky based off her previous actions.|link=Locked at Home Cover lah.png|The first challenge is to do laundry in a prison. MaxBoatOfLosers.JPG|Max is the first to ride the Boat of Losers after he does nothing but boss people around and be obnoxious the whole challenge. Itt.png|The Buffaloes argue in their cabin in the second episode.|link=Into The Truth Shawn eliminated.png|Shawn is voted out after costing his team the challenge by answering a question incorrectly, while Courtney knew the correct answer. Litm.png|The campers go out into the woods to collect 8 pages, read a story, and then go back to camp in the third episode.|link=Leaf It To Me Jacques Eliminated.png|Jacques is eliminated after he throws his team's pages everywhere in a performance. Twaik.png|Courtney gets frustrated with her team during the play challenge while they are rehearsing "A Westside Story"|link=Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Elimination Ceremony Episode 4.png|The Buffaloes attend their third elimination ceremony. Sky eliminated.png|Sky is eliminated after she burnt her teammates with fireballs during the challenge, after Alejandro convinced them to do so. Llst.png|In the fifth episode the remaining campers are asked to face their fears.|link=Loose Lips, Scare Teens Rock Eliminated.png|Rock takes the Boat of Losers when he costs his team the challenge. Saturday night beavers.png|19 contestants board a boat to ward off ferocious beavers in the sixth episode.|link=Saturday Night Beavers Jenn Eliminated.png|Jen is voted off after being superficial and focusing on her looks instead of the challenge. Lul.png|Chris has the remaining 18 compete in a challenge all about love, and nobody is eliminated.|link=Love, Ugh, Love Elimination Ceremony Episode 8.png|The Buffaloes return to elimination yet again after losing the Zingbot challenge. Idol Out.png|Everyone is shocked when Alejandro plays Trent's idol, saving the former and making the latter take the Boat of Losers.|link=Zing-O Fever Curiosity Killed The Cast.png|17 campers travel to the pet cemetery for a series of key-finding activities in "Curiosity Killed The Cast."|link=Curiosity Killed The Cast Mi.png|The remaining contestants have to save loved ones, as the conflicts grow strong. Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons